Pathfinder Background Story for a Blade Dancer (Rogue)
by Angemaler
Summary: Kida is a potential recruit for the Pathfinders, fresh off the boat from Varisia and waiting for her recruiting officer in a bar in Absalom. Tropes abound in this first published piece! Just testing the waters for a much larger effort!


**-Pathfinder Background Story for a Blade Dancer (Rogue) -**

Name: Kida Rhyder

Race: Half-Elf Rogue (half Varisian human, half Mierani elf)

Homeland: Varisia; cities of Magnimar and Riddleport

Description: Kida bears all the traits of a Varisian with tanned skin, large expressive eyes, and waist-length wavy chestnut brown hair with tints of gold throughout. She also bears the traits of an elf: a long and thin but elegant body, pointed ears, and her most prominent trait: bright, emerald green eyes. In everyday life, Kida dresses herself as a Varisian, wearing flowing skirts, flounced midriff shirts, scarves, and bangles.

You make your way to a modest tavern in The Coins district of Absalom where you have been assigned to meet with a potential recruit for the Pathfinders. You look at your paper again - the letter from the recruit Kida Rhyder. The letter says she is a half-elf, and would be carrying a rapier. As you scan the bar filled with typical patrons slowly sipping their pints, you see a young half-elf with long wavy hair in skirts and bangles sitting at the bar, jovially conversing with the bartender. Your eye instantly is caught on her, and you find it difficult to not keep staring. She does not look like an adventurer, but sure enough, the girl is carrying a rapier at her side. You stand at the bar next to her, and she smiles warmly, acknowledging you with a nod as she says in a thick Varisian accent, "Are you with the Pathfinders?" You lock your gaze on her emerald green eyes, and nod dumbly, trying to find your voice again. You clear your throat, and say, "Yes, miss. I am here to interview you, and see if you are suitable for the Pathfinders." The half-elf takes a sip of her drink (it looks like straight liquor) and says simply, "I guess you can call me a blade dancer...I'm Kida by the way. Pleasure." She holds out a bangled hand to shake, and you take her hand, feeling her strong grip as she offers you her name. You recover from the handshake and cautiously ask, "What do you mean by 'blade dancer'? Did you have some kind of formal training?"

Kida takes another sip of her drink, hiding a little grin as she says, "You want my story? How I learned to use a rapier, why I dance so well, how I charm others?" You nod, and try to inflect some authority as you stutter, "Yes miss. I-I have to know if you have what it takes to be a Pathfinder." She gives a small sigh and says, "The short answer: I was a blade dancer, enslaved by a high-end brothel, and liberated by an agent of Cayden Cailean. I now wish to fight for the same goals that saved me: the liberation of the oppressed and enslaved at all costs." Here, she draws her rapier, holding it high above her with a measure of reverence, then gracefully stands and gives the sword a few swings while twirling effortlessly around you. You give her a few exaggerated blinks of your eyes, waiting for more. She sits back down, eyeing you with a coquettish smile and saying, "You want the long story? Are you sure? You can have the long version, but only because I like you. Grab a seat and two whiskeys…. and whatever you want to drink too." She gives herself the luxury of another long sip and a sigh, before launching into her story:

"I don't know who my parents were; my guess would be a tempting Varisian and an elf from Mierani made a night of their attractions. I was orphaned when I was born; left on the steps of a for-profit "orphanage" called Fortune's Smile in Riddleport. They take in orphans, then raise and train them in a profession until they are old enough to sell as slaves to the highest bidder. I'd like to think that my parents didn't know that when they left me there, and I didn't know that fact while I was a child living under their care. Sure it was tough (it was an orphanage), but I made a friend, a human named Tally, and we did everything together. When we weren't being trained for grueling hours during the day we were usually turned out onto the streets to fend for ourselves, so we became quite skilled at pick-pocketing, and knowing how to approach strangers to get them to give us something. When we were at the orphanage, we were all being evaluated for our abilities and then trained and educated to suit our strengths. Most of the boys were trained for strength-based activities: lifting, pulling, tumbling, and swordplay. Most of the girls were trained for more social or domestic activities: playing an instrument, singing, dancing, conversation, and poise for those that showed the promise of beauty and charm; cleaning, cooking, and serving for those that did not. When older kids grew up and left, I thought they were given jobs, and then made their way in the world. They were getting jobs that they would never be paid for.

"Tally and I were given the traditional girl's education, and we both had a knack for dancing. Tally liked music too, and could dance with bells on her arms and feet so that she had in innate rhythm. I could make my body move the way I wanted it to move, all in one fluid motion. I was slender and didn't have much strength, but I had complete control, arcing, doing splits, and cartwheels. My trainers encouraged it, and occasionally would put me in with the boys to do acrobatics and tumbling, which I handled with ease. I could climb a rope in seconds, and then beautifully dangle myself from it with only one leg holding on. The trainers put me with the boys more frequently, and one day they saw me entranced as I watched some of the other boys practicing swordplay. I told the trainers that it looked almost like they were dancing, and so for fun they let me try out a blunted rapier. They simply put it in my hands to see what I would do with it, and my first inclination was to dance with it. It became an ornament and instrument that I held, and it flashed and turned with me. After that day I was given lessons in swordplay: how to hold the weapon, even techniques for fighting with it so that I could use it to my advantage in dance. They told me that I could fit a niche market, and I didn't know what that meant, other than that maybe my talents would get me a job. We devoted ourselves to our talents, even the lessons in conversing and entertaining nobility, and as we got older we knew that we had power in the way that we held our bodies, set our faces, honed our speech, and used our dancing to enthrall.

"When I turned sixteen, my trainers told me it was time to leave, and that I would do them proud. They told me that along with the others that would leave that year, I would put on a display of my abilities in front of interested parties, and that is how I would get my first job. I was dressed in provocative silks of green and gold to match my eyes - much less clothing than I was used to - but if this is what would get me a job, then I would do it. We were all separated into the types of talents we had, so I was put on stage with a few other females and one male performer (I saw they were just as provocatively dressed). We all started our dances, me with my rapier, my friend Tally with her bells, and I lost myself in the dance, as I always do. When the dance was over, I noticed that people in the stands were holding up cards, and shouting numbers over one another. Then it hit me…. we were being sold to the highest bidder. I stood there breathing heavily, holding onto Tally's hand, we both knew what was happening. When all was said and done, I don't know how much the orphanage made off of Tally and me, but I saw a lot of gold exchanging hands for each of us. Tally went to some kind of nobleman to be his personal courtesan and entertainer… they put a golden chain around her neck and put her into his carriage… I never saw her again. I was sold to a high-end inn and brothel called The Golden Feather, located in The Vista district of Summit in Magnimar. The man that bought me was the proprietor, Fenris O'Doyf, and he was apparently a well-known patron of the orphanage's talents. My trainers seemed to give him every courtesy, calling him by first name and glad-handing him on his excellent choice as I was chained like Tally. He eyed me greedily, and took the golden chain that I was attached to with pleasure, saying, "Love, you're going to bring something new to the Feather. I'm hoping to attract adventurers with too much gold in their pockets, and I think you might appeal to them." One of his servants put a hooded cloak over me, probably to hide his purchase from prying eyes, and walked me to his carriage.

"On the ride to Magnimar he asked me questions about my talents, quizzed me on conversing with nobility, and told me what my new life under his rule would be like. He told me I would be expected to perform nightly, and when not on stage I would be serving patrons, and entertaining them with conversation. He put his hands on me, telling me to get used to being touched and to not recoil, but to accept it. When at The Golden Feather, I was put under the tutelage of one of the head mistresses, an elf named Shayla, who told me that my body would not be for sale until they could determine where to set the price, not to mention the fact that I was still too young for that in their eyes. They wanted buyers to get a woman, not a child, and I was thankful for that… at least even in slavery they had standards. Not every worker was a slave either, many of the head mistresses were courtesans of Calistria; they were paid for their jobs, and loved what they did. For two years I was trained by them in pleasuring for money: I wore very little in the way of clothing, danced with my rapier on a stage, learned how to suggest, serve, and drink alcohol; how to engage adventurers and nobles in conversation, and how to let men and women touch me (all for a price that Fenris and Shayla gauged appropriate). I became a well-known and loved part of the establishment, they called me The Feather's Emerald (Fenris called me Emmy), owing to my eyes, and I was always dressed in emerald green and gold. As Fenris had hoped, my particular style of blade dancing had attracted adventurers to his tables and rooms. One man in particular, a bard that carried a rapier, began to regularly attend my dances, and tipped me very well, although I don't think he realized that I did not get to keep any of the gold he gave me.

"I only tried to escape once. When serving or dancing, I was watched by the owner and bouncers, and at night I was locked in a room. One night I tried to escape by climbing out the window in my room, and unfortunately for me a bouncer was taking a cigarette break at the base of my window...I didn't eat for two days as punishment, since beating or whipping would only make me unfit for viewing. They also started chaining me to my bed so I could not make a repeat escape attempt.

"The day finally came when Fenris and Shayla deemed me old enough to be put into the private chambers at night; they made a spectacle of it too. I was put in a private entertaining room, and only top bidders were allowed in for the show. As I scanned the patrons seated in cushioned high-backed chairs, I was happy to at least see my bard friend among the greedy eyes. I performed my dance, getting caught up in it as I always did… it was my only escape and pleasure, and at the end they allowed the bidders to make a final offer to have me for the night. Despite some steep bids, the bard won out; he refused to be out-bid. I was lead by Fenris into the adjoining private chamber, the nicest one in the establishment too, which was saying something. The draperies were all done in rich red velvet, the sheets on the bed were a chocolate-brown satin, and the bar had gold filigree in the shape of feathers in the cabinetry. To ensure I didn't leave when I wasn't supposed to, Fenris chained my ankle to the bed with a long chain and cuff. I was essentially tethered, but could move about the room as the buyer would demand. Fenris looked at me seriously and said, "Emmy, this man has paid a high sum to have you, and you better show him every courtesy or you won't eat for a week!" He gave me one last look as he opened the door, and with his biggest showman voice for the bard said, "She's all yours, sir! Enjoy everything the room has to offer!"

"The bard entered with a big smile on his face as if he had won an award, and when Fenris closed the door behind him he dropped the smile immediately. His face was set in grim fierceness, especially as he took in the sight of me, standing there tethered to the bed, trying to look as seductive as possible while shaking with nervousness. Seeing him at a closer vantage point, I could see that he was a tall Varisian with dark hair cut very short, broad shoulders, tanned skin, and round grey-blue eyes. His rapier was at his side, and he also carried a small pewter tankard on a belt loop. He could not have been more than 20 years old. He let out a sigh as if trying to control his emotions and said to me, "Let's get a drink from the bar first, ok?" I nodded numbly and walked to the small bar, the chain jingling as I walked, and asked him his pleasure. He ordered a tall whiskey, and I poured a generous double of my favorite whiskey into a rocks glass for him. He picked up the glass, toasted me, and drank half of it in one go. He held the glass out to me and said, "You'll need this too." I gulped down the rest of the whiskey, and it created a fire in my throat and stomach that helped take away some of the shaking.

"He watched me easily take the stiff drink, but he also seemed to be preoccupied, looking around the room as if he were making mental notes about its features. When I put the glass down he looked me in the eyes, took me by both arms, and softly said, "I would love to have you, make no mistake about that….but if I ever do get that pleasure, it will be of your own free will, not determined by the amount of coin I can throw at The Golden Feather. Tonight, in the name of Cayden Cailean, I am your liberator." I let out a little cry, not sure of what to do for the man, but he had already released my arms and was kneeling at my feet, concentrating on the cuff. He pulled out a set of lockpicks from his tunic, and within minutes had the lock on the cuff open, and carefully released my foot. Then he stood again and said, "The next part will require some bravery and acrobatics, but I think you can handle it. Are you ready?" I nodded numbly again, and he carefully pulled back the plush velvet curtains and opened the window, putting on the act of "needing some fresh air" in case anyone was listening outside or at the door. Then he motioned me towards the window, and carefully looked outside. He sighed and said, "I thought so, we're going to land right at the front door. Which means there will probably be a fight. I see two bouncers and Fenris himself...this should be fun. I'm going to lead out a bit of rope to at least make the drop to the ground less than a story high. You and I will drop together, and then my rapier is all yours. We fight our way to that alley, and run for it when we can. Ready?" I squeaked out a, "Y-yes" and followed him out the window after he had secured a thin rope to the bed.

"We both quietly eased ourselves down the rope, and when we were down as far as we could go, he nodded to signal the drop. I let go, and when I hit the ground I tumbled to help break the fall. My friend did likewise, and we ended up standing next to each other, back to back and looking at two bouncers bearing down on us as Fenris shouted in anger, following in their wake. The bard pushed his rapier into my hands, pulled a dagger out of his boot, and prepared to fight. He whispered some kind of magic, and one of the bouncers instantly fell to the ground, asleep. The other bouncer was upon us wielding a shortsword, and I found it just as easy to fight with the rapier as to dance with it. I parried his first blow, then spun and slashed at his sword arm. He dropped to the ground in pain, unable to hold his sword as Fenris caught up to us with a sword of his own, shouting at the bard to return his property or die. The bard held out his dagger and stood in front of me, shielding me from Fenris and shouted, "Anyone who thinks he can keep someone as a slave deserves no mercy!" He lunged at Fenris, not expecting a heavy-set merchant to have any sword skills, but Fenris swiped his sword at the bard's dagger when he lunged, knocking the dagger out of his hand and then punching him in the face with his free hand. The bard staggered back from the blow, and I jumped in front of him with the rapier flying fast in my hands, slashing at Fenris's face. It was enough for him to drop his sword, and we turned and ran down the alley as planned with Fenris shouting in pain and anger behind us. I later caught wind that the wound I left on Fenris's face was in the shape of the letter "K" and I found that fitting. Despite the blow the bard seemed to have his senses, and took the lead, taking a predetermined path with many twists and turns down back alleys. We jumped fences, climbed low-hanging eaves, and jumped over rooftops until we made it to the front door of a tavern called The Lucky Drunk.

"When the bard pushed open the door, the warm interior of a simple inn was before me. The bartender seemed to be expecting the bard and me, because he immediately produced a cloak for me to put on, and ushered me up to one of the rooms of the inn with the bard following behind him. The bartender said to me, "Cayden be praised that we got you out of there. You're no longer in any danger here, so we will give you the night alone. There is a fresh change of clothes on the bed, and some gold for your new pockets. If you wish to slip out in the night, we won't blame or stop you, but you're safe and free here." The bartender turned and went back downstairs, leaving the bard and I in the room alone. He approached me as he did in the Feather, gently taking me by the arms and said, "My name is Dante Rhyder, and I am an agent of Cayden Cailean. I fight to liberate those held as slaves, and together with the proprietor of The Lucky Drunk - his name is Stephen Barleybrew - we make sure that those liberated can start a new life. I've watched you for a while now, but it was only recently that I discovered you weren't working there of your own volition. I'm sorry for what you have suffered, and I hope that I can make it right."

"I was overwhelmed with what he had done for me. No one had treated me as anything more than property, and of all the people that had a part in my life, he was the last person on that list that should have been giving me an apology. I looked into his face, and I could see a bruise and a cut on his cheekbone where Fenris had hit him, and felt nothing but deep affection and gratitude for his actions. I stepped into his arms and kissed him deeply, letting him envelope me. I could tell he enjoyed the kiss, and wanted more, but he pushed himself away, saying, "You don't owe me anything. I'll leave you for the night." He turned to make his way to the open door, but I stepped in front him, and closed the door behind me. I stepped into his arms again, and said, "You have paid for me twice now, and I don't want you to leave." I can just imagine the grin on Barleybrew's face when Dante didn't come downstairs.

"Later that night, as Dante held me in his arms in bed, he asked for my real name. He knew I was called The Emerald, but didn't know any more than that. I had to think for a moment; I had not been called by my given name in two years, and it finally came to me, "The orphanage named me Kida… I had no need for a family name." Dante told me that in orphanages funded under the priesthood of Cayden Cailean, the orphans often leave with the last name of Cailean. I smiled at that thought, and said, "Then as my liberator, I shall have your last name."

"After that night, I spent another year working for The Lucky Drunk as a barmaid. I earned my own coin, and kept my own room. Being brought up and trained to be charming, enticing, and…. shall we say comfortable with my body didn't change when I was liberated. I wanted to do it more, but I wanted it to be for my own reasons and at my own discretion. Occasionally I would adorn my dancer's outfit and put on a show for some of the Lucky Drunk's more beloved patrons, but I tried to keep a low profile in case I might be recognized as Fenris's property. Dante taught me more fight techniques with the rapier, and would occasionally let me back in his bed, but I think it made him uncomfortable, as if he thought I was still only approaching him in repayment of a debt.

"Eventually I decided that I had learned enough to do what I really wanted: to be a liberator of the oppressed and the enslaved in the name of Cayden Cailean. I sought out the right people or places that would aid me in my life's work, and I heard about the Pathfinders. They liked what I had to offer as a possible recruit, and invited me to join them in Absalom for an interview. I packed my meager belongings, kissed Dante goodbye, and boarded a ship bound for Absalom. It took 2 months of sea-voyage to reach the city, and when I arrived it was more magnificent than I could have imagined. I thought Magnimar was large, but it is dwarfed by Absalom. City life is what I was brought up in though, and every city has a beat, and if you learn it, you can dance to it."

She smiles at the end of her story, standing and drawing her sword again as she passionately says, "I will carry my liberator's name and mission at all costs, and I will do it with my own….unique talents. Just tell me where to sign!" She then looks at you, her smile fading a little as she takes in your stunned appearance and says, "...Are you going to finish that drink or what?"

Attributions & Copyright:

This backstory uses trademarks and/or copyrights owned by Paizo Inc., which are used under Paizo's Community Use Policy. We are expressly prohibited from charging you to use or access this content. This backstory is not published, endorsed, or specifically approved by Paizo Inc. For more information about Paizo's Community Use Policy, please visit paizo_dot_com_/_communityuse. For more information about Paizo Inc. and Paizo products, please visit paizo_dot_com


End file.
